


Happy New Year

by Thenightbelongstodreamers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightbelongstodreamers/pseuds/Thenightbelongstodreamers
Summary: “You should kiss the Doctor at midnight.” You had been in the middle of eating a custard cream when Yas had made that comment, and you stared at the woman mid-chew as you tried to process what she had just said. “I’m sorry what?”





	Happy New Year

“You should kiss the Doctor at midnight.” 

You had been in the middle of eating a custard cream when Yas had made that comment, and you stared at the woman mid chew as you tried to process what she had just said. 

“I’m sorry what?” Yas turned the page in her book and reached towards the plate of biscuits on the table in front of her. Suppressing a smile, she popped a biscuit into her mouth and turned to you once she had swallowed the crumbly treat.

“The Doctor. You should kiss her at midnight.”

“I thought that’s what you said.”

“Well, are you gonna kiss her?”

“Why the fu—hell would I kiss her?” You glanced over your shoulder to make sure the Doctor hadn’t heard you; she had made her hatred of swearing very clear (along with knives, guns and any form of violence).

“It’s New Year’s you have to kiss someone.” You groaned in annoyance; you had completely forgotten about that stupid tradition. The last time you had been forced to engage in a midnight kiss had been at your parent’s New Year ’s Eve party ten years ago. The slimy son of your neighbour had planted a kiss on your lips before the countdown even started and you barely suppressed a shudder at the memory.

“Well, who are you kissing then?”

Yas shrugged as if the answer were obvious “Ryan.” Your eyes widened and she scoffed in annoyance. “I can’t kiss Graham can I?”

“Why are we even kissing at all?”

“Because it will be fun.” Yas leaned back against the cushions and flicked through the pages of her book, effectively bringing the conversation to a close. You sat there in a terrified trance for several moments before springing to your feet, determined to get away from everyone for at least an hour. You had to think of a way out of this before it was too late. 

The Doctor, who had been busy tinkering with one of the consoles glanced up and watched you sprint out of the room, her brow creasing in worry.

“Is Y/N ok?” Yas gave the Doctor a thumbs up in response.

“Woman of few words is our Yas.” She muttered to the Tardis who hummed in agreement. Pushing her concern to the back of her mind she grabbed a pair of goggles and slipped them on before turning to the console in front of her.

For several minutes she tinkered, her eyes sparkling as she relished in the challenge the Tardis had presented to her. Grabbing a hammer, she struck the side of a panel and jumped back as it erupted in sparks.

“Sorry!” She rubbed the panel soothingly and smiled as the lights flickered in forgiveness. 

“Hey Doc, are you excited for tonight?” Ryan asked as he emerged from the kitchen. He shot a look at Yas who was watching the pair intently with her book resting open on her lap.

“What’s tonight again? This is the problem with time travel my dates get all mixed up.”

“New Year’s. 2019 is gonna be immense.”

“Oh yeah! It has its ups and downs but it turns out alright in the end.” Ryan’s brow furrowed; he was never sure whether the Doctor was joking when it came to future events.

“Okay so anyway, we were wondering who you were gonna kiss at midnight?” The Doctor paused in her tinkering and slowly stood, turning to face a sheepish looking Ryan.

“Who are you kissing?” Ryan relaxed slightly. At least she hadn’t dismissed the idea completely although he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to dazzle her with the New Years facts he had been researching for the last hour.

He pointed over his shoulder at Yas who waved back at them.

“Yas? Seriously?” 

“Well I can’t kiss Graham can I? He’s me grandad!” 

“Well I can kiss him –“

“No!” The Doctor jumped in surprise as both Ryan and Yas shouted their disagreement.

“….why?” Ryan couldn’t believe how difficult this was turning out to be. Yas had assured him that all he had to do was bring up the New Years Eve tradition and the Doctor would jump at the chance at kissing Y/N. She neglected to tell him that he would have to make up lies on the spot and under pressure!

“He’s not really a New Year’s fan…Y’know since me Nan.” The Doctor nodded in sympathy and Ryan felt slightly guilty for mentioning her but he knew that she wouldn’t have minded.

“Ok, so that leaves….Y/N.” The Doctor’s eyes grew wide and she whispered your name in shock, much to Ryan’s delight. He grinned and suppressed the urge to punch the air in victory.

“Awesome! Well I’m gonna start decorating this place – do we have any streamers?” The Doctor pointed towards a cupboard in the far corner and Ryan strolled over to it, wrenching the door open before throwing himself inside. 

The Doctor swallowed heavily and turned to face the console she had been abusing a few moments ago. She swallowed heavily and clenched her suddenly clammy hands, her two hearts beating rapidly as she realised what she had just agreed to.

“I can’t do this…it’s Y/N!” She muttered to the Tardis. “She’s perfect, amazing, beautiful, smart and I’m …well, I’m still not sure who I am.” The Tardis groaned in disagreement as the Doctor began pacing around the room, long forgotten insecurities flaring up and overwhelming her.

“Nope, very bad idea. Can’t possibly do this.” The Tardis groaned and the Doctor spun round in shock.

“I am not a coward!” The lights flickered as if to say 'yes you are' and the Doctor huffed in annoyance. Of course she was a coward; she had wanted to tell you for months that she adored everything about you but the timing had never been right; ironic considering she was a timelord.

She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut, muttering under her breath that everything would be fine.

“Nothing to worry about. It’s just a kiss right?”

\-- --  
“I can’t do this.” You whispered to yourself for the tenth time that hour, pacing up and down the length of your room as Yas leaned against the door frame, checking her watch every few seconds.

“Yes you can.” 

“No, really, I can’t.” Yas groaned in exasperation, strolled forward and gripped your shoulders, forcing you to face her. She looked you up and down and nodded in approval. You were wearing a deep red, sleeveless, low cut dress which hugged your figure perfectly. It’s not something you typically would have worn but Yas had helpfully informed you that everyone was dressing up then manhandled you into the fabric before you could protest.

“This is such a bad idea.” Yas scoffed and began steering you through the corridors, her grip lessoning slightly as you both rounded the corner to find the party in full swing. Ryan and Graham, both dressed in suits were arguing over what music should be played when the countdown ended whilst the Doctor fiddled with one of the displays.

“Got it!” She cheered as a live picture of Big Ben shimmered into view. To your horror, there were only a few minutes of 2018 left. 

“Why am I doing this? Why are you making me do this?” 

“Because you love her.” Yas stated matter of factly. Your mouth opened and closed several times before you let out a high pitched laugh, your face turning red as you tried to disguise your embarrassment. 

“I…no I don’t…you’re crazy….I –“Yas patted your shoulder comfortably and moved to stand beside you. Her reassuring eyes met your panicked ones and your bottom lip wobbled as you realised the wonderful, painful truth.

“Even if I did….love her.” You stumbled over the L word and forced yourself to take a deep breath. “She wouldn’t…couldn’t feel the same way.”

“How do you know?” You sighed and glanced at the Doctor, your eyes following her as she skipped around the console, fingers dancing over the controls as she led the Tardis in an intricate dance through time and space. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she was wearing the day she had crashed through the roof of your train; black trousers and a crisp white shirt topped with a deep blue waistcoat. She had never looked more beautiful.

“Because she’s the Doctor. She’s seen things we can’t begin to imagine, gone to places which most people don’t believe exist. With everything in the universe, why would she settle for me?” Your spiral into sadness was interrupted by Yas reaching out a hand and slapping you across the back of your head.

“Ow!”

“You’re an idiot.” The affectionate smile she wore may have taken the sting out of her words, but they did nothing to reduce the stinging at the back of your head. Spotting Ryan she gave you another smile before strolling over, accepting a glass of champagne and linking her arm with his. You sighed at how easy they made it look and glanced around the room, amazed at how many decorations they had managed to put up in only a few hours. Ryan really had outdone himself.

The Doctor slowly walked around one of the pillars, her eyes going wide at the sight of you bathed in the Tardis’ soft glow. Her breath caught in her throat as she allowed her eyes to roam over you, her mouth becoming painfully dry the longer she stared. She placed a hand on the console to steady herself, which vibrated under her touch as if to say get a move on. Tugging on her collar she forced herself to approach you. 

“Y/N?” You spun around and smiled, desperately hoping that she couldn’t tell how nervous you were. If she did notice she didn’t comment, instead shoving her hands deep into her pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“You look…” None of the words she thought of could do the vision that was you justice and she sighed in defeat.

“You look amazing Doctor.” The time lord blushed and tugged on her sleeves self-consciously. Clearing her throat, she hesitantly reached for your hand and tugged you towards the console as Big Ben marked the beginning of the end of 2018.

“Here we go!” Graham laughed, cheeks tinged with red thanks in part to the bottle of champagne he and Ryan had consumed prior to your arrival. The three of them gathered around the screen and joined in with the countdown, their voices growing louder as their excitement grew.

10…9

You swallowed nervously, your breath growing harsher as the Doctor moved closer. Her eyes locked on to yours and she smiled nervously. Your gaze darted between her eyes and her slightly parted lips and you sighed in resignation. You definitely were in love with her.

8…7…6

There was barely a foot of distance between you now yet you ached to be closer, to feel her skin under your fingers, to feel her breath against your cheek. Were you really going to do this? What if you were a terrible kisser? What if this meant nothing to her?

5…4

‘She has no idea how beautiful she is… You can do this.’ The Doctor thought to herself as you leaned forward ever so slightly. Her eyes roamed across your face, desperate to memorise every inch before she changed the nature of your relationship forever. ‘Please don’t let this be a mistake.’

3…2…1

You tentatively cupped her cheek and brushed her heated skin with the pad of your thumb, a soft whimper escaping her lips a second before a series of small bangs echoed through the room

“Happy New Year!”

The cheers of your friends, the sound of party poppers being released and the chimes of Big Ben were all drowned out by the frantic thudding of your heartbeat in your ears. You weren’t sure who made the first move. One minute you were staring into her crystal blue eyes trying not to hyperventilate, the next your lips were softly brushing against her. Your gasp of delight was swallowed by her lips moving against yours, her nose bumping your cheek as she turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

You tried to contain the whimper threatening to escape as she pulled back for a second, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to make sense of all the amazing things she was feeling. The absence of her lips on yours was almost painful and you wrapped your fingers around the front of her waistcoat, tugging incessantly until her lips crashed into yours once more. 

Her hands clenched and unclenched erratically at her side, desperate to touch you but terrified to do so. Eventually, your sighs of pleasure give her the confidence to slowly raise her left hand and she brushed her fingertips against the back of your hand, moving slowly until your hand was clasped tightly in yours. You shuddered against her as your fingers interlocked with hers and you separated for a fraction of a second before she surged forwards and captured your lips again with a moan which reverberated through your already weak body. Her tongue tentatively swiped along your bottom lip and you moaned low in your throat as you sunk deeper into her.

“Must have been a minute surely.” Graham muttered as he poured himself another glass of champagne. Grace had always laughed at how public displays of affection made him uncomfortable, but even he couldn’t look away from the display in front of him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a well-worn photograph and bit his lip at the wave of emotion he felt. Looking around the room to make sure Ryan wasn’t looking, he raised the picture taken on his wedding day to his lips and kissed the smiling image of Grace, before slipping it back into his pocket. 

“Hey my watch has stopped.” Ryan tapped the glass with his finger and frowned at the second hand. It appeared stuck, forever ticking against the 22-second mark. “Look.” He took his watch off and passed it to Graham who compared it to his own.

“That’s a bit odd, mine’s stuck too.”

“Look at Big Ben!” All three of them tore their eyes from you and the Doctor and stared at the display. The gigantic second hand was stuck on 22 seconds and Graham couldn’t help but feel relieved that it wasn’t just his watch that was playing up.

“What’s goi- oi that’s cheating Doc!” Ryan and Yas followed Graham’s outstretched hand and laughed in surprise. The Doctor’s left hand was firmly clasped in yours but her right was tightly wrapped around one of the many levers covering the console, holding it down as the Tardis softly whirled in the background.

“Has she stopped time? That’s not how New Year works!”

“You tell her then.” Ryan and Yas, having worked so hard to get you and the Doctor together had no intention of separating you now. Instead they headed towards the library with Graham in tow intent on devouring the mountain of food they had hidden from the Doctor. 

After what felt like forever you pulled away from her, your eyes heavy with desire as you struggled to catch your breath. The Doctor’s forehead rested against your own and your heavy breaths mingled in the few inches of space between you. You slowly raised your eyes and giggled at the lovestruck grin on the Doctor’s face before glancing at the screen behind her.

“What happened to Big Ben?” The Doctor looked over her shoulder and blushed a deep red as she saw which lever she was holding onto. She released it and it snapped back to its original position, both of you watching the screen with bated breath as Big Ben resumed its ticking.

“Did you—“

“I…I might have done?”

Your cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much but you didn’t care. The two of you stared at each other for a few more seconds before the Doctor suddenly grinned and reached towards one of the other panels.

“Y’know.” She kept a tight hold of your hand as she quickly cleared the monitor of Big Ben’s image. “Gallifreyan time runs a few minutes behind Earth time, so technically it’s still 2018. At least for the Tardis anyway.”

You felt your heart burst at the proud look the Doctor sent you and you let her tug you closer, her arms wrapping around your waist as your fingers slipped through her impossibly soft, blonde hair.

“Is that so?” She nodded and ran the tip of her nose along the curve of your neck, stopping every now and then to plant a soft kiss on your skin. She moaned low in her throat and your breath hitched as her lips latched onto your pulse point, her tongue lavishing your sensitive skin as your grip on her tightened.

“How long do we have left of 2018?” 

“About three seconds, Happy New Year Y/N.”

“Happy New Year Doctor.”


End file.
